Jade and dave chapter 1:The Beginning
by SarcasticKitten
Summary: hey guys its my first chapter to my first fanfic, please dont hate, i dont own any of these characters Hussie does HUSSIE ROCKS, i read homestuck and pretty much ship everything
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

Your name is Jade Harley,

You are sitting in a plane at least 3,000 feet above the ground, above the beautiful island you called home for many years, now you would be venturing to your college in america, leaving your brother behind you would miss playing with him, and calling him grandpa, at least he let you bring bec, he was there when Jake would go off to see his partner,he never did tell you who he was seeing, but you were ok with it, at least Jake still came back and always made time for you, and you would soon see your long lost cousin John. Jake said he would take care of you while you were gone. You would soon have to get used to the college life.

Your name is Dave Strider

You just woke up as the plane jolted to a stop, you pushed your sunglasses back up to the brim of your nose before anyone noticed your eyes, you then settled your beats back on your head and started to grab your luggage, you were ready to see more of the world than just texas, and you were surprised by the fact that you would miss your brother, Dirk, who was now an internet porn star and a somewhat a puppet maker, his creepiest puppet was Lil Cal, at least you think that's what he named it, he made it for you when Dirk would be out of your reach, you swear it's alive and is ready to pounce but he wouldn't listen, he just laughed and gave you a noogie those were fun times, although you hated how he pushed you away after he met _Jake English_ they hung out everywhere together when they could after you were at least 7 or 8, but i mean you can't hate the guy he did raise you after your parents left you when you were young, you faintly remember calling him dad and sometimes he used to call you son but that ended when he met, _Jake English_ the thought of that douchebag, you kinda had to fend for yourself when he was gone, but you got used to the quiet, the loneliness, the time to yourself, but now you were off going to college while your brother went to see his boyfriend on some island, you would love the college life.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

Your name is Jade Harley,

You are frantically searching for john at the airport, then you spy him leaning against his silver car, his black hair was in a somewhat cowlick, you laughed when you saw how his glasses sliding off his face slowly, his head turned and looked at you, you both waved your hands frantically at each other, then you sprinted towards John, bec following behind, and jumped, locking him in a tight hug, "J-Jade" he stuttered surprised by the hug, "it's nice to see you too" he chuckled bec was licking his hand, and i let go, you looked into his blue eyes, he smiled, they hadn't changed a bit, you looked at his car, it was new, and pretty cool, "soooooo" you questioned "where'd you get the car?", his smile faded, "my dad" he said opening the trunk, you went back to faint memories of John's dad, his pale face, he always had a pipe in his mouth, and his obsession with cake baking "oh, how is that old egbert anyway?" you say smiling, "good" he sighed "he's an international cake baker, he just travelled to europe for a convention" you took your bag off your shoulder and handed it to John who set it in the trunk, he closed it with a slam, you skipped goofily to the passenger's side of the car, John beat you there, he opened the door "m'lady, your carriage awaits" he said plastering a goofy smile, like he always did, you giggled and climbed in, bec jumped in your lap and then into the backseat, John got in the car, and drove off.

Your name is Dave Strider

And your super fucking shocked, sburbia is a HUGE college, you walked to your apartment,it was down the street from the school you would be going to tomorrow, it wasn't bad, it was decent, a small bedroom, a kitchen connected to the dining room, and the living room was big enough to fit a fairly large couch, a coffee table, and a flat screen T.V, you were ready to start settling in and moving your own things into this new living space, you plopped your luggage down on the couch and went to your bedroom...tomorrow would be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3: New School, New People

Your name is Jade Harley

You woke up 10 minutes before your alarm, _what to wear?, what to wear?,_ you couldn't choose until you found the skirt jake got you one time when he left to see his partner, it was a long white down to your feet kind of skirt it was too big then, but maybe now it would fit, and the white long sleeved shirt you got from the game beta testing center you went to on vacation. It had an atom on the front side. You slipped those on and rushed to the kitchen, you got some oatmeal, you had an hour before school started but you ate quickly anyway. After you finished your breakfast you rushed to the bathroom you managed to brush your hair and teeth at the same time, after that you washed your face, put on deodorant, and stuffed your supplies in your olive green bag, you fed bec and then took him and your bag outside. While you waited for John you and bec played in the park outside of the apartment buildings, "Let's go Jade" you knew it was John, you turned around and walked toward the silver car, you opened the door about to let bec in. "Uhhhh, Jade what are you doing?" John questioned "taking bec with me" you pause "am i not allowed to do that?" he chuckled "i'm pretty sure you're not", "okay, thought this would happen" you hooked your apartment room key to bec's collar, "go find roxy!" you said patting his back, he ran towards the apartment building. "Whose roxy?" John asked as you climbed into the car, "my neighbor, she's actually not that much older than jake, we get along fine, and yes i trust her", that was all i needed to say. John shut up and drove.

When we were about

5 or 6 blocks away from sburbia he asked "so how did you meet, Roxy,?" he looked at me then quickly back to the road "well, i bumped into her yesterday during administration, she's in the party committee she's actually throwing a party tonight for the first day back to school, she's usually half drunk, how about you?" "well" John says slowly i'm gonna meet up with a boy from texas, we pen palled over the summer" then the car stops. You jump and grab your bag out of the trunk You stop at the front doors of sburbia. This was it.

Your name is Dave Strider

You fell asleep late, you woke up late, and you were almost late for class, you walked in cooly, wearing the usual red sleeved white shirt and dark blue jeans, your black sneakers, and of course your sunglasses. You sit in the back of the class, to your right was a blonde haired boy with glasses one lense blue and one lense red. He was making faces with a girl in the third row she had long dark brown hair and wore pink goggle shaped glasses, and to your left was a boy with white hair, he was wearing a gray shirt and black sweatpants, his hair matted in different places. Thank god you wore those shades, he couldn't see you were eyeing his features, no one could see your eyes at all. Which was a good thing.

After class was over you walked sleepily out the door. Girls waved and you waved back you were so tired, you were supposed to meet someone today, john was it? Then you ran into someone. He fell with an "oof" your glasses flung off your face and on to the floor you ducked and covered your eyes, "oh, oh my dear, i'm terribly sorry" you felt the cold touch of your shades lightly pat your arm you quickly snatched them and shoved them on your face. You looked up not quite seeing his face at first, he reached his hand out to help you, you pushed it out of the way, no one needed to see you needing help. In fact no one needed to see _this._ Once you got up and gathered your things, you looked at the boy and opened your mouth ready to curse, until you recognized this face the boy seemed to recognize you right away, "D-Dave is it really you?" he said, you just nodded slowly and smiled, so this was john, he wore black rectangular glasses and a blue shirt, he looked nerdy but kinda cool, yep definitely the same john, he draped his arm over your shoulder awkwardly as you two walked down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Day Ends

Your name is Jade Harley

A long school day ended, you met a girl named Rose and you saw Jane. You hadn't seen her in years. You Met a boy who was very aggressive, he cursed you out during lunch for accidentally tripping him, You were now in the passenger's seat of John's car. He was so giddy about something, you asked him why he didn't answer, "So?" he questioned "how was your first day?", " it was okay", you say quickly, "what did you do today?" you said slyly putting the focus back on him, " w-w-well", he said itching the back of his neck " i met my pen pal" he said, he was still itching, this is how you could tell he was hiding something, and the way he was scratching his neck...you gasped loudly " WHO DID YOU MEET!" you screamed, "shhh" he said rolling up the windows, you poked and prodded and turned the radio up and down until John burst out screaming, "OKAY, okay just-just her name is vriska" and he put his eyes back on the road.

You name is Dave Strider

You are still shocked you met John he was cool he talked on and on about his cousin, you started listening when he said "oh yeah, and roxy's throwing a school party this weekend" maybe this was your chance to meet some girls, then you started thinking about your past girlfriends, one was a girl who had to have everyone know she was dating you, one was internet crazy, one was one of those girls who seemed really nice but on the first date she just stared at you all evening, one was a goth who only liked you for your "dark shades", one was too serious, and one was a sexual whore, but they all left you because of your eyes, they always did. You stopped at a record and music store, you started to look around.


End file.
